Dirty Desire
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Jay & Adam...A perfect combination. Pairing; Christian/Edge. Mentions; Randy Orton.


Title: **Dirty Desire**

Pairing(s): _Christian/Edge. Hints; Randy Orton/Edge.__  
_Warning(s): _Language, graphic sex, etc.__  
_Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me.__  
_Author's Note: _I had to get some E&C smut out of my system so I could concentrate more on writing some angsty/serious fics. Special thanks to P2. Also, there's a new author HardyBoyz4Eva in the town rocking some wonderful sexy E&C fics. Do check her out peeps!__  
_S/N; _It is set in early years when Edge was famous for his leather 'sexy' pants. Also, consider this AU. More suitable._

o~o

(Jay's POV)

Loud erotic music is thumping through the speakers and my eyes are fixed on the dance floor. I offer a half smile to Jeff who hands me a drink and sits beside me engaging himself in a conversation with his brother. About what, I have no idea. The image before my eyes is too distracting for me to concentrate on anything else to be honest.

He looks beautiful tonight. Not anything new, but during our nights out, his wild side comes out. Something I look forward to with a passion. He knows it too. And he loves it.

Adam has evoked the sexual desires in me I wasn't even aware of. It's not been too long since we started to...well, sleep together. I don't think either of us are ready to admit that it's more than that. But I am content to have it this way. I feel kinda lucky as hell. To score a guy like him was only a vivid fantasy for me. I never even thought about him like that because being his closest friend, I know what kind of a taste he has. Circumstances lead to him in my bed and me in him, and I haven't tried to push it further. Maybe someday it'll grow, but until then, I am gonna just enjoy the pleasure of having the chance to be this intimate with him. I sometimes feel scared because there is no way I would be able to handle any damage to our friendship because of this new direction we have taken, but he's too much of a temptation for me to resist and be rational and forecasting for too long.

I snap out of my thoughts as I watch a tall muscular handsome man approach Adam on the dance floor. He has a smirk on his face and is totally eye-fucking Adam's beautiful frame clad in leather pants and a tight shimmery shirt. A grimace forms on my face as I feel a sudden tinge of possessiveness and jealousy. Adam has acknowledged the man's presence and has now turned around to talk to him. I was in the mid of raising up from my seat when I see Adam giving that man a half smile and a wave as he leaves the dance floor and starts coming my way towards our booth. The man left behind rubs his scruffy head as he chuckles softly watching Adam's leaving figure.

I quickly sit back as my eyes meet Adam's, who has an amused expression on his face.

"Hey Baby." Adam drops down beside me and put his legs in my lap, relaxing his frame as he rests his side against the back. He is looking at me with a lazy smile as my hands move over his legs and start to rub up and down. He knows I have this weird fascination with his legs. I dunno why though...But I swear it, his legs put every girl or boy's legs to shame. So long and lean and sexy. Specially when he has them wrapped around my waist as I rock his world...damn...Point is, he's got killer legs. Add to that, they look extra killer in leather.

I look back to his face and ask as calmly as possible, "Who was that?"

Adam smirks naughtily as he replies, "Why you ask?"

I raise my eyebrows and pin Adam with a serious expression. He rolls his eyes with a light chuckle and say, "Well, that happens Mr when you don't join me while I shake my sexy booty up there." The seductive tone Adam use and the wink that follow lighten me up a little but my face still hold seriousness.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He asks as he gives me a funny look. I don't say anything. He takes my hand in his as he says, "Aww...Isn't that cute!"

"Shut up Adam."

Adam giggles and moves closer as he lays his head on my shoulder, one of my arms wrapping around his back as I breathe in his hair.

"I am feeling dirty." He whispers softly.

I was taken aback with that comment as I look down at him, "What?"

He raises his head and looks seductively at me, "I said I am feeling dirty. Don't you?"

I look at him with a dumbfounded expression, "What has gotten into you?"

He gives a sly smirk and grabs my crotch. My eyes bug out as my breath gets caught in my throat, "What the hell are you doing?" I shriek as I quickly grab his wrist, trying to prey his hand off. Jeff had left with Matt a little earlier and we are currently the only ones occupying this space. But they could be back anytime and I am very well aware of the fact.

"I told you I am feeling dirty! So, get dirty with me!" Adam says with a whine, and his behavior is at one side freaking me out. But on the other side, turning me on. I mean, I do expect things like these from Adam. He's Adam after all. And especially when we are out in a place like this and we have had a bit of booze over the night. Mainly him. I am just taken a back a little. He may be a flamboyant little diva, but I am not used to much public display of intimacy or wildness. I guess, whereas Adam has awoken a sexually driven beast in me indoors, I should expect the same for outdoors. And the sudden thickness I am feeling in my jeans tells me that there isn't a bone in me that will protest much. Specially this particular bone that takes over your brain pretty easily.

I grab Adam's hair and look into his lust-filled eyes, "You didn't drink that much...So I take it, your acting your natural self?"

Adam giggles and drops his eyes sexily, "Totally." Before I can response, he is attacking my face with a wet, sloppy kiss. I try to resist but quickly lose myself in the sensation that is his mouth.

When we break up, Adam presses his head against my forehead, panting slight, "Come on Jay...I am actually serious...Totally hot for you. Want you to pound me. You don't want me to go back and find that Randy guy, do you? I'm sure he won't mind giving me what I want." Adam's tone is dripping with seduction, and he winks at me as he says Randy's name.

Hearing him mention that guy reminds me of my jealousy feelings from earlier. And I suddenly feel the urge to claim him. Remind him of who he belongs to and show him that as long as I am around, talking like that about another man will have its consequences. Although, the little slut that he is, I am sure he'll find the pleasure in said 'consequences'.

I fist his hair and jerk his head slightly back, making him look at my face. A dangerous gleam shining in my eyes as I state lowly, "Your ass will be so raw by the end of this night, you won't even remember his face."

Adam smile widely at that, "Can't wait baby. Show me the limits you can go to."

I smirk and grab the small of his back as I pull him into my lap. I kiss the living day and light out of him and grope his ass so roughly that he almost wince, but that wince turns into a moan as quickly. Masochist bitch.

When I break away, his eyes are half lidded, and his swollen lips are parted. He looks eatable enough.

o~o

I roughly push Adam inside our apartment. He is totally worked up and hot right now. The ride back to our home wasn't easy after we ditched our friends at the club. Adam kept trying to give me a hand job and it was really hard to resist. We almost crashed, but I think Adam was too much sexually driven to care.

I am not in a much different state either. But today I am feeling a different kind of urge. Usually, I am very slow and gentle with Adam. Our foreplays can go on forever, unless Adam is being a needy mess. Which he usually is but he enjoys the way I love on his body. Told me once that the way I cherish and pleasure him makes him feel more beautiful than ever. So he does enjoy the soft and gentle love making, but there are also times when he loses it and gets too needy. At those times, I give in.

Today, I know Adam wants it rough. And I do not mind showing him that I am a perfect man for him who can satisfy his every desire whichever the way he wants it.

Before I have the door locked, Adam has grabbed my face and has locked his lips with mine. Kissing me heatedly. My hands go around him and grab his ass, squeezing and pressing his hips into mine. He moans into my mouth as our hard cocks rub together.

"You wanted it dirty, Baby? You're about to get it." I say with a growl as I give his left asscheek a hard slap.

"God Jay...IF ONLY YOU WOULD HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

His impatience makes me chuckle, and I can't help but get in the mood of teasing him a bit. Making him suffer a bit. It's fun. He'll get twitchy. He'll whine like a baby, and by the end of the night, I'll only need to put my dick in his ass to make him cum.

"Patience, patience baby. You'll do as I say. Mind me, okay?"

"Seriously? Maybe you have failed to notice but I am pretty much about to burst if you do not fuck me soon!" Adam grabs my belt and tries to undo my pants, but I grab his arm and push him off.

"You are being very very naughty." I say slowly as I push him down onto the couch. I tug his hair and roughly pull his head back, making him look up at me. His eyes are shinning with hunger and need. His lips look so tempting at this moment. I bent down to devour his mouth. He's grabbing my head, trying to deepen the kiss. But I don't let him take control. After a few seconds, I pull away. His lips swollen and pink. Eyes half-lidded.

"Emm" He moans and starts stroking my crotch through my jeans. Making me groan deeply as my eyes drop in pleasure. I am so rock hard right now. Seeing him like this. In this outfit. So wanton. So sexy. And just wanting me so badly. He nibbles on his lower lip as he looks up at my pleasure filled face. Knowing that he has me as driven as himself. He starts to undo my pants again and I let him this time.

"You want my dick, Doll? Huh?" I ask him, tugging his hair again as he whines lowly.

"I just want a dick, baby. Since yours is available, I'll take it." The little bitch winks at me as he licks his lips sensually at the sight of my cock out of its confines. I growl as I fist his hair very roughly this time, making him wince, "You slut...Such a dirty little slut..." I get lost midway my sentence as he starts to stroke my cock with his hand, making my grip in his hair lose a little. Of which he took advantage of quickly and moved his head forward to take my dick in his mouth.

God...The pleasure of his wet heavenly mouth is too much. He's bobbing his head up and down. Going on a very quick speed. And he's moaning deliciously. He nibbles on the head as he looks up at me, his lips parted as he strokes my balls. It's getting too much to take so I grip his hair again and push him off.

I quickly pull off his shirt and then my own, throwing them down on the ground. I look down at his flushing form and kneel down on the ground as I unbuckle his pants and start to pull them off of him, which isn't an easy task since they are so fucking tight.

"I should spank you next time when you're getting ready for a night out. I do not blame that guy Randy. You put everything on display." I comment teasingly.

"Like you don't appreciate the presented picture." Adam wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh I do. No question. But sometimes I would rather be the only one drooling."

"Hey, guys/girls drool anyways, even when I'm totally covered and decent!"

"Oh, and when is that? You're NEVER fully covered or decent!" I say with a snort.

"Are you implying I'm a slut?"

"Implying? Oh no. I am stating a fact."

A pout started to form on Adam's face but I didn't give him a chance to say anything as I had his pants and boots removed.

"Get on your knees." I guide him into a position so he's kneeling on the middle of the couch, facing away from me as I kneel down on the ground between his now naked legs. He's still wearing the little slutty panties of his. I purposely left them on. I just love the sight of his ass in a tiny little thong too much. I never get why he wear those, but I never complain either. Although, I do tell him that it further solidify his image of being a teasing slut in my eyes. He doesn't mind it though. In fact, he feels pretty proud to be my slut. Whatever the honor is in that status I do not know.

I guide his knees further apart, and take a handful of his asscheeks. He looks back at me with lusty eyes, biting his lower lip in that seductive way, "Come on Baby...Play with me." He says with a wiggle to his ass. My mouth waters at the sight as I grab his thong and pull it up between his cheeks. My mouth laps at his flesh and I spread open mouth kisses all over his ass and the small of his back. He squirms beautifully. So fucking pretty. I tease my thumb over his pucker that is hardly covered with that material.

"Oh God...Please Jay...fuck..."

I squeeze his left cheek before I give it a smack, "Please what, Baby? Come on...Tell me."

"You are shitty when you tease."

"Un-un...Wrong answer." I say before I smack his other cheek.

"Please Jay...Want your mouth..."

"That's better sweetness." I grin out as I pull the thong off and let my eyes take in that sweet pucker. I give it a small lick, making Adam buck in process before I bury my face between his cheeks and start rimming the hell out of him.

"Oh my God...Oh my God...Oh my God..."

"Breath baby." I pull back and chuckle, which makes him twitch as he tries to press his butt back into my face, "DON'T STOP!"

"Bossy bitch." I tease and start back up. He's moaning and whining. I see him reaching under himself as he takes a hold of his dick, stroking himself slowly.

"Oh fuck...More..."

I continue to eat him as I reach between my legs and start to stroke my own dick that is just about to burst.

"Enough." I say after few minutes and pull away as I grab his hips and make him turn around, pulling his thong off completely off his body and throwing it on the ground. He's covered with a light sheen of sweat. I grab his face and pull his mouth to me, kissing him deeply as I sit beside him on the couch. He pushes me back and starts to lay sensual kisses all over my chest. My eyes drop as I let my head rest against the back of the couch. One hand of his reaches between my legs and takes out my cock from my undone jeans.

"We don't have lube here." He comments as he tries to get my jeans off of my legs. I save him the trouble and stand up, getting completely out of my clothes. And without wasting another minute, I lean down and take him over my shoulder, carrying him into our bedroom.

o~o

I drop Adam down on our bed before covering his body with my own. I lean down and take his mouth in mine. He's rocking his hips into me and moaning like a bitch in heat. I pull back and take his beauty in. He's a desirable treat and I once again thank my luck to be lucky enough to get the chance to see him in this state.

"Please...quick..." He begs as I grab both of his hands and hold them over his head with my left hand. My right one reaching down to stroke his nipples. I bent my head down to replace my hand with my lips, and soon he was a writhing mess beneath me.

"You're so pretty baby." I compliment as he struggles to get his hand out of my grasp.

"I know, everyone knows. Grab the fucking lube and fuck me or you won't be seeing me all pretty only!"

"Oh...threats. What are you gonna do? Try to be a vicious little diva?"

"HEY! I am NO DIVA!"

"Yup...says the one who's whining and threatening like a bossy bitch to get fucked."

"IT'S CALLED NEEDS! Every man has those! Now we can discuss this later...right now, FUCK ME!"

I grin at his little outburst and move up to reach the bedside table drawer and grab the lube out of it.

"Since your being such a bitch..." I snicker before I let his hands go and move down his body, spreading his legs wide open and reaching under him to start applying lube to his asshole. He bucks his hips and tries to take my fingers in. I tease him for a moment before his begging becomes too hard and I have no choice but to push inside and start fucking him and stretching his ass with my fingers.

"No...Not big enough...Please Jay...I want your dick...Please..."

I smirk and remove my fingers, placing his leg on my right shoulder as I position myself and start pushing my cock in that tight tunnel.

I groan as his heat envelops my dick. I look down at him. His eyes are dropped closed, and his breath hitches as I push all the way in. I give him a moment to adjust and when he's comfortable enough, I start to plunge inside out of his ass in rough hard strokes. He's loving every minute of it. His hands are clutching at my back. Marking it with his nails as I nail him deeply. He has his legs wrapped around my waist now and he pushes me in further. His hips are rocking up to meet my thrusts and it doesn't take long for us both to reach our climaxes. He comes undone first and soon I follow him.

Moments after we lay naked and content in the middle of our bed. Adam has his head on my chest and a leg draped over mine. My arm is wrapped around his waist as I stroke his arm that is draped over my stomach with my other hand.

"You know, you really are a sexy man Jay."

"Why, thank you dear." I say smirking at the compliment.

"Don't be an ass." He scolds softly as he slaps my chest lightly.

"Not being an ass baby. Just being proud. It's hard being sexy in front of you."

"Why would you say that?" He has his head propped up now and he's looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Well...You know. You're just...Perfect."

"Hey, I ain't perfect." He says a little sadly as he looks down, and I know what he's talking about. He may present a perfect picture from outside but this beauty has a sea of insecurities of his own. Which is rare to guess about him, but I know since I am so close to him. He's had rough experiences in his past and his esteem isn't as high as he usually acts like.

I stroke his hair and look at him with soft eyes, which make him smile in return. "Even if I am, you seem perfect for me too, Jay. Look at yourself. You're precious and sexy and so so so so hot. Specially when you're all rough with me."

"Yeah? I figure you like that kind of a thing." I say with a snicker, and I am surprised to see that it made him blush a little.

"Shut up. You really are. The best I have had in a long long time." Adam says sweetly and lays his head back on my chest, nuzzling softly.

I don't say anything. The moment has its sweetness to itself already. I just lay in my content state with my angel and let the sleep take over us.

o~o

**A/N: Gawd...It feels good to write E&C smut *sigh of relief* ;P**

* * *

**I posted it a week ago, but received complains from few of my reviewers that they couldn't review or find the fic. Apparently fanfiction has been glitchy again. So its being reposted now.**


End file.
